


did you have a nice dream?

by neufheures



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you gonna miss out on our first date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you have a nice dream?

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make a difference whether you know or not but this is set in a tutoring academy, not a school. You know, the academy students usually go to after school until late at night.

When the bell rings, everyone in the class quickly scrambles to their feet to get out of there as soon as possible. Everyone except Jihoon. Seungcheol looks back at him as he's putting his books in his bag. The boy is asleep again on his desk. It's not a daily occurence but it's not rare either. But he's never slept through the bell like this.

After waving off his friends, Seungcheol taps his knuckle on Jihoon's desk, trying to wake him up. Jihoon opens his eyes with a sharp intake of breath, and he looks at Seungcheol's hand before glancing up at him. Seungcheol gulps, his other hand forming a knuckle by his side, silently trying to calm his racing heart.

He's come to terms with the fact that he has a crush on Jihoon, something that he's quite proud of. What he's not proud of, though, is how he still doesn't have the courage to ask him out. Jihoon has been really nice to him too, nicer than he does to other people, from what his friends have told him. It does give him hope that Jihoon likes him back, but there's always a 'but'. Seungcheol's 'but's, however, have turned into just him making excuses.

No words are exchanged when Jihoon gets up and shoves everything on his desk into his bag. He yawns when he's shouldering his bag and Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows, worried. He knows Jihoon has been staying up all night lately working on his new song and Seungcheol has told him to rest a lot, but Jihoon is stubborn when it comes to working on songs.

Seungcheol sighs and tries telling him again, "You should rest. Your songs can wait."

Jihoon stares at him, hard, before saying, "I rested just now." He points to his desk.

"You know what I mean," Seungcheol mumbles. He shoulders his own bag and says, "Don't go anywhere after this. Just go home."

Jihoon frowns at that. "Shame. I was about to ask you out to coffee."

Seungcheol blinks, digesting everything before his eyes widen. Did Jihoon actually just ask him out or did his brain get jumbled up by all the equations from earlier that he heard wrong? "Wait, what?" He doesn't care if his voice goes an octave higher, he needs to make sure.

"Wanna get some coffee? I need some right now," Jihoon nonchalantly answers as he slips past Seungcheol's frozen figure and makes his way towards the door.

"Wait," Seungcheol turns around, still hung up on the same subject. "You asked me out." He actually intended it to be a question but he was so shocked that it came out as a statement.

Jihoon blinks at him and shrugs. "Yeah." He walks out of the door, backwards, so he can still look at Seungcheol. "Are you gonna miss out on our first date?"

Seungcheol is suddenly hyper aware of how Jihoon's lips curl, his dimples shown, his eyebrows rising in expectation; how he has a hand on the door, holding it open for Seungcheol; how embarrassingly quick Seungcheol is to say, "No," before he walks to Jihoon's side.

Seungcheol forgets about all his excuses in an instant.


End file.
